


eat me up like a lollipop

by Lamad



Series: IkeSoren Modern High School AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Little bit of fluff at the end, M/M, Not Beta Read, Power Bottom Soren, Riding, also angry Mist, asphyxiation kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamad/pseuds/Lamad
Summary: Sex scene I cut from my fic "You're my Wildflower."This can be read standalone.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Series: IkeSoren Modern High School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933873
Kudos: 35





	eat me up like a lollipop

Soren reconnected his sweet mouth to Ike’s and they continued to kiss long and slow, their tongues sliding past and swirling around each other. Hot breath was exchanged and lustful gazes were shared through half-lidded eyes while Soren moaned wantonly against Ike’s open mouth.

“Goddess, Soren, you have no idea what you do to me.” Ike grunted with desire. Soren smiled slyly and brought his hand down from its place on Ike’s shoulder down his stomach and to the growing bulge in his trousers. 

“I think I might have an idea.”

Ike moaned at the touch and leaned back into Soren’s mouth, but it wasn’t before long Soren snaked away down to the wet spot forming on the fabric restraining Ike’s length. He lay on his stomach between Ike’s legs and fingered at the band of his pants. With bated breath, Ike simply watched in anticipation as the smaller boy pulled on the elastic band and let the half-hard dick spring free from its confines.

“Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Ike sputtered when Soren brought his face close enough for Ike to feel his hot breath against his pulsating member. Soren smiled softly and wrapped his hands around the base of Ike’s cock.

“It’s your birthday, and besides, I’ve been practicing.” Soren mumbled the last bit and before Ike could ask what he meant, velvety heat suddenly surrounded the leaking head. Ike bit back a moan and starred into Soren’s eyes that were creased in focus. Inch by inch Soren pushed his mouth onto Ike’s thick girth and relished in the stifled sounds that were spilling from his mouth. When Soren got to the thickest part of Ike’s length, he relaxed his jaw and took it slowly until the head was touching the back of Soren’s throat. It was slightly hard to breathe, but honestly, it turned him on even more.

Once Soren was used to the feeling of cock on his tongue, he pulled off so only his lips were kissing the wet head. He looked up to his lover and saw the sheer lust and affection in Ike’s eyes before sinking back down along the length in his hands. Soren was able to quickly set a pace up and down over and over, the heady smell of sex became intoxicating along with the groans from Ike at the headboard.

Sloppy sounds and slurping was the predominant noise in the otherwise silent room, along with the ragged breath from the two of them. Ike tried to keep his hips still as to not choke Soren, but when he would moan lewdly around his cock Ike would have to grip the bedsheets so he wouldn’t involuntarily fuck up into Soren’s divine mouth.

“Does it feel good?” Soren asked when he popped up for air a few minutes later. He was pleased to see Ike’s chest rise and fall in labored breathing and the pants for air that came along with it. Ike nodded in a dazed smile and moved his hand to Soren’s face to stroke the smooth skin of his cheek.

“It feels amazing. I see what you meant by ‘practicing’ now.” Ike lightly laughed and continued to rub his thumb in circles on Soren’s face. He leaned into the touch and gave the shaft a long lick before taking his mouth and hands off entirely. Ike made a low whine in his throat at the loss of contact, but that was replaced with silence when Soren began to strip off his hoodie, followed by his t-shirt and jeans until he was sitting naked on the bed.

Soren looked to Ike expectantly, and Ike stretched over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom and a new bottle of lube. Before the drawer was closed, Soren managed to catch a glimpse of a card that said “from ur boyd,” which confirmed his suspicions on what Boyd meant when he said his birthday gifts were “unsavory.”

Ike handed the uncapped bottle to Soren, and he made quick work of lubing up his fingers before placing them over his entrance. Soren made sure to show Ike that he was really feeling it, each knuckle and crook of his fingers cascaded shivers down his spine and through his toes. Ike pulled off his shirt and his trousers the rest of the way and tossed them to the floor without breaking away from the erotic sight in front of him. Soren looked so beautiful like this, with his long hair loose from their ties and the pink blush that spread across his face to his ears and chest.

Once Soren was able to fit three fingers inside of him with ease, he removed them and plucked the condom from the bed. Soren tore the wrapper and unrolled it onto Ike’s hard dick tantalizingly slow, his hips thrusting shallowly at the touch.

In one fluid motion, Soren straddled Ike’s waist and gradually began lowering himself onto his cock. Ike moaned and Soren felt his breath leave him once he was fully seated on Ike’s lap. No matter how many times they fucked, Ike always stretched Soren the way he liked it and Soren was always so tight and so hot inside, practically sucking him in.

“S-Soren, you feel so good.” Ike breathed, raking his eyes across Soren’s small body. He brought his hands up to Soren’s chest and stomach, then feeling at the jut of his hips and to the smooth skin of his ass.

“I could say the same for you, big guy.” Soren smiled and shifted his hips, drawing out more sounds from Ike beneath him. Soren moaned and planted his hands on Ike’s abs for leverage before barely pulling off Ike and bringing his hips back down to impale himself back onto Ike’s thick cock. 

A rhythm was quickly placed and moans filled the room, but they learned their lesson about volume one time when Mist wouldn’t stop scowling at the two of them the next morning, her gray eyebags particularly prominent. The two of them normally stifle their lewd noises by intertwining their lips and tongues, but with Soren bouncing on top of Ike like he was starved of cock for a year, it was rather difficult to not wake up the entire family.

“Mmm, Ike, you feel so good,” Soren moaned, gyrating his hips before bringing them up and back down. He brought a hand to his lower belly and let out a particularly raunchy cry when his hips were met with Ike’s, “it’s like I can f-feel you here. You’re just s-so  _ big _ and hard. You fill me up so g-good, I can never get enough of your cock inside of me.”

Ike laughed breathlessly, incredibly turned on if the shudder down his back and the twitch of his legs were anything to go by.

“Hah, Soren, darling, you’re so beautiful and sexy and smart, I won’t last long if you keep talking like that.” Ike gasped, caressing the side of Soren’s sweaty face.

“Just last a l-little longer.” Soren panted with the furrow of his brows.

Without disconnected their bodies, Soren draped his body across Ike’s chest so they were face to face. Ike smiled at him and brought his hands to squeeze the globes of Soren’s ass, the supple flesh feeling heavenly.

Soren crashed their mouths together, tongues curling and lips sliding against each other in sloppy, wet, kisses. Ike began thrusting his hips up and bringing Soren’s hips down to meet the base of Ike’s dick.

Soren let out a whine, his eyes widening then squeezing together at the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. At this position, with Soren’s body pressed up against Ike’s, it was the perfect angle for the head of Ike’s cock to rub Soren’s prostate dead on. Soren keened loudly into Ike’s mouth at the assault on the bundle of nerves that drive him crazy. His body shook violently every time Ike thrust back into his tight heat.

“I-Ike, Ike, hah, ahh, I-I’m gonna-, p-please, you feel so good, i-inside-!” Soren’s head was in the clouds with the only thing on his mind was the feeling of Ike pounding relentlessly inside of him chasing his own orgasm.

“I’m close too, hah, so hot Soren, you’re so tight around me.” Ike resumed making out with Soren, spit and saliva dribbling down his chin and onto the skin of his chest.

It wasn’t long before Soren came with a shout, his body shaking at release and coming across his and Ike’s stomachs. Ike came not even a second later, feeling like his soul was being sucked out of his body and the wave of euphoria quickly taking over. His hips stuttered a couple more times before he was completely empty.

Ike carefully slipped out of Soren’s limp body and tossed the full condom in the trash. He wiped them both down and turned off the lights before getting under the blankets.

“You’re amazing, Soren.” Ike said and took him into his embrace. Soren snorted at the comment.

“Why? Because I know how to ride you better than someone in a dressage competition?” Soren laughed lightly. He felt Ike shake his head above him.

“No, because you’re you. You’re  _ Soren _ and there isn’t anything I would change about you if it didn’t make you happy. I love you so much.” Ike pulled Soren closer to his warm chest and leaned down to give him a kiss on the head.

Soren blushed at the unexpected praise and burrowed his face into Ike’s pecks, affection blooming evermore so in his heart.

“Oh, I… Thank you, Ike. I love you too.” Soren tilted his head up to kiss Ike before falling asleep.

\-----

Apparently, they weren’t quiet enough because the next morning Mist was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of black coffee in her hand with an expression of mixed emotions. Somewhere between rage and exhaustion. 

Mist caught Ike in an icy glare when he entered the room, his bones going cold at the malice in her eyes.

“Next time Soren comes over, I’m sleeping at Boyd’s.” She stated dryly before taking a swig of the black liquid.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mist. Thanks for reading!


End file.
